onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
X Drake
| affiliation = Drake Pirates; Ally of the Beasts Pirates; Marines (former); Barrels Pirates (former) | occupation = Pirate; Captain; Marine Rear Admiral (former) .}} | epithet = | alias = | jva = Eiji Takemoto | Funi eva = D.C. Douglas | age = 31 (debut) 33 (after timeskip) | birth = October 24th (SBS); October 10th (databook) | height = 233 cm (7'8") (debut) | bounty = 222,000,000 }} X Drake (read as "Diez Drake") is a former Marine rear admiral from North Blue who has become a pirate and captain of the Drake Pirates. He is one of twelve pirates who are referred to as "The Worst Generation" (formerly known as "The Eleven Supernovas" ) Currently, he and his crew are affiliated with the Beasts Pirates, the pirate crew led by Kaido, one of the Yonko. Appearance Drake is a lean and muscular man who wears what appears to be a combination of a white-plumed cocked hat with his crew's Jolly Roger on the side and a mask over his eyes. Underneath this headgear, Drake's hair is reddish brown, with brush-like sideburns. On his broad chin he has an "X" (not confirmed to be either a scar or tattoo) and on his chest and upper body he also has another large "X". The "X's", as well as that in his name, represent the Roman Numeral X for 10, not the English letter. When seen from above, his bicorne greatly resembles the head of a Pterodactyl. He wears armor on his relatively thin legs and arms consisting of knee-high boots and gloves that go up past his elbows, respectively. The openings to both the gloves and the boots are also secured by the armor, which is rounded for the gloves and a sharp maple leaf pattern for the boots at the front of his knees. On the rest of his body he wears leather pants and a leather shirt. A belt with a large ornately designed circular belt buckle secures Drake's pants as well as his sword and axe to his waist. He also wears a black cape, which, from the inside, is crimson-colored, with a white fur lining around the neck. After the war on the summit, he is seen wearing a scarf tied around his neck when he appeared on a winter island that was apparently under the protection of Kaido. As a child, Drake wore a small tattered Marine uniform, showing that he aspired to become a Marine since he was very young. He had a rounder face, shorter hair, and a wooden sword at his side. He did not have the "X" on his chin yet. He appears to have been a playful and cheerful boy, as opposed to the stern and serious man he grew up to be. As an older boy, Drake wore a tattered, bloodied shirt with pants and boots on the snowy Minion Island while with the Barrels Pirates, though later on during a supposed escape, he managed to acquire a somewhat tattered, thick winter coat with a hood as well as a pair of dark gloves. After the timeskip, Drake no longer has his bicorne, exposing his now light orange hair spiked into a fauxhawk. He also has a black headband with an eye-hole that is slanted so it only goes over his left eye. Gallery Personality As a young man thirteen years ago, he appeared to be the type that is very reluctant to fight as Barrels stated he was "always a no-show" and reluctant to help (at least anyone in his crew) as instead of helping one of the pirates of the crew, he ran away instead (even though he was already stated to have "power" which he could have used to help). Drake displays a stern, dead-serious disposition at all times. He is also observant and patient and appears to be a pirate who avoids needless violence, especially if he knows that it would cause too much attention. He has shown great bravery as he was willing to attract the attention of Kaido even though Kaido was able to strike fear into even Doflamingo. Drake is also one to not hold a grudge, as despite that Doflamingo murdered his own father, Drake openly admitted he harbors no resentment against the latter. However when a situation does call for violence, he reveals a surprisingly ruthless and bloodthirsty streak. This can be first seen during his encounter with the Pacifista in Sabaody Archipelago where he grins after biting the cyborg on the head, causing it to bleed, and again when he deliberately attacks a subordinate of Kaido's on learning it would further his goal of attracting the attention of the Yonko. His goals appear atypical from the other pirates, as he intervened in the fight between Urouge and a Pacifista even though there was no apparent need for him to get involved. This action could be interpreted to mean that he either cares about his fellow pirates or he merely did not wish to draw the Marines' attention. Relationships Family Diez Barrels Barrels is Drake's father, and when he was a Marine Officer Drake wanted to become just like him. However, when Barrels became a pirate, he physically abused his son, causing Drake to flee when he was separated from him by the Birdcage. Thirteen years later, Drake was seen acknowledging Doflamingo as his father's killer, but that he held no grudge. Barrels Pirates 13 years ago, he was a member of the Barrels Pirates. However, his loyalty to the crew is weak, as he simply ran for his own life instead of saving anyone when Doflamingo attacked. Marines At some point in the past he was a rear admiral, but quit for unknown reasons. He seemed to be aware of the Pacifista project, but had only recently learned of its completion, while fighting one of them. Kaido Prior to the timeskip, he seemed to be interested in meeting Kaido, having willingly provoked his subordinates in the New World in order to gain the Yonko's attention. He now appears to be subservient under Kaido, as he was standing with Kaido's subordinates. Drake squashed a rebellion led by Caribou (who was posing as Gaburu) on an island affiliated with the Yonko. Trafalgar Law Nearly thirteen years ago he and Law were both on Minion Island for somewhat different reasons: Law needed the Ope Ope no Mi to survive and Drake's Captain, Diez Barrels, needed the Ope Ope no Mi to sell to the Marines for 5,000,000,000. Drake indirectly helped lead part of the Doflamingo Pirates off of Law's trail when they were sent by Doflamingo to capture Law who they thought had been taken into custody by the Marines as bluffed by Rocinante when it had actually been Drake who had been taken into custody as the so called "other boy". During the Sabaody Archipelago Arc it seemed that he knew of Trafalgar Law and his exploits. Other Supernovas He interrupted the fight between Killer and Urouge during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Abilities and Powers As a former high ranking Marine, Drake has a deep understanding of the workings of the World Government, and is able to use this knowledge to protect himself from danger and predict the movements of the Marines. He is also aware of the Pacifista and Vegapunk. His considerable knowledge may have contributed to his enormous bounty. He is also quite intelligent, interrupting Killer and Urouge's battle because he knew that it would only draw more unwanted attention. He is skilled enough that he was capable of interrupting the fight of two other Supernovas with just one move, and has demonstrated physical strength to the degree where he was able to knock aside a "copy" of the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma. This is an amazing feat as both Bepo and Sanji nearly injured themselves when they kicked one of the Pacifistas. Despite the fact he was invoking the wrath of Kaido by attacking Scotch and his favorite island, he was able to live through the experience and made a greater name for himself. Weapons X Drake wields a sword which looks like a rapier and was seen using it with a four bladed axe. He has been seen to have the sword in his left hand and the axe in his right. Devil Fruit He possesses what is referred to as a "rare, Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit", giving Drake the ability to transform into a theropoda dinosaur. In this form he is large and powerful enough to directly wound one of the Pacifista troops by biting it in the head, something that is quite difficult due to the cyborg's heavy armor. It is also mentioned that the more carnivorous a Zoan fruit is, the fiercer the combat abilities gained from eating it, which suggests that Drake's Devil Fruit makes him a strong and formidable opponent. However, he was still vulnerable to the Pacifista's lasers. It also seems like Drake cannot (or simply does not want to) talk while in his full dinosaur form, as he only emitted screeching dinosaur noises while in this form. In One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World, he is capable of transforming his human body parts into their dinosaur form's equivalent, such as hands into claws. Haki Drake has shown that he is capable of using Busoshoku Haki when he easily defeated Caribou, a Logia user. History Past Early Life Drake was born to Diez Barrels and an unknown woman. He aspired to be like his father and join the Marines. However, Barrels later became a pirate, and started physically abusing his son. Thirteen years ago, Drake was on Minion Island with the Barrels Pirates waiting for a trade deal of 5,000,000,000 in exchange for the Ope Ope no Mi. During that time, he was said to be a "brat" by Barrels. While on Minion Island, he narrowly missed being captured by Doflamingo's Birdcage and ran away from it instead of helping the pirates from Barrels' crew escape. He was later found and taken in by the Marines, who reported it. Marine and Piracy After the incident on Minion Island, Drake became a Marine and rose to the rank of Rear Admiral. It is unclear when exactly he chose to become a pirate, but given that he is called a 'rookie' it would appear to have been a fairly recent development. The reason for which he returned to piracy is unknown, although Kizaru did speculate in an off-hand comment that it might have been "to see what the other side was like". Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Drake and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there he noticed two other pirates, Urouge and Killer, fighting each other. Knowing full well what would happen if they caused too much of a scene, Drake stopped their battle and told them to hold it off until they reach the New World. The two fortunately complied with Drake's request. As Drake, along with his crew, walked away from the two pirates, he was momentarily egged on by Trafalgar Law to fight. Drake however was not swayed by the latter's behavior. As Drake continued with the rest of his crew around Sabaody, he noticed that there were very few Marines on the mangrove. This puzzled Drake a bit since Sabaody was right next to the Marine Headquarters. It, however, did not take long for Drake to figure things out as he received a newspaper with late breaking news while traversing Grove 24. Written on it, as he told the rest of his crew, was news that Portgas D. Ace, the recently captured second division commander of Whitebeard's crew, was sentenced to public execution. Knowing that Whitebeard would definitely retaliate, Drake figured that the Marines would definitely need all the manpower they could get for the battle that would come hence the shortage of Marines in the mangrove. All these disturbed Drake as it was as if the World Government and the Marines were asking for war. .]] When the news spread over Luffy's attack of a World Noble, he ordered his men to prepare the ship immediately, but to prepare only for departure, right before stating an interest as to which of the three admirals will be sent to deal with the situation. By the time his former boss Kizaru arrived on the island, he was forced to attack him to save fellow supernova Basil Hawkins and Urouge in the midst of dealing with him and one of several Pacifista beings invading the island. After Apoo makes his surprise attack, he is quickly dispatched by Kizaru, then later Drake is taken down alongside Hawkins with little effort. Marineford Arc He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. Drake is later seen commenting that with the conclusion of the war, the Marines must also change. This implies that similar to Jaguar D. Saul, he came to realize just how distorted the morals of the World Government had become, and betrayed them. Post-War Arc Drake and his crew successfully made it into the New World. They stop at a winter island and find "Iron Boy" Scotch, a subordinate of Kaido. Scotch tells Drake that this particular island is a favorite of the Yonko and is under his control. Drake questions that if he were to attack Scotch, then he would get the attention of Kaido, in which Scotch replied "yes". With this confirmed, Drake gladly activates his Devil Fruit and begins his attack. Pirate Alliance Saga Return to Sabaody Arc As the new 100,000,000 bounty pirates arrived at the Sabaody Archipelago alongside the return of the Straw Hat Pirates, Drake was one of several pirates mentioned to have made a name for himself in the New World alongside fellow supernova Eustass Kid. Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World After Caribou (who was posing as Gaburu) defeated Scotch and destroyed a factory on an island under Kaido's control, Drake (in dinosaur form) appeared and attacked him, his crew, and Gaburu's revolutionaries while they were celebrating. After defeating Caribou, Drake then dragged him away. After Caribou received a meat pie from Gaburu's grandmother, Drake took Caribou away on his ship. Dressrosa Arc After Doflamingo's defeat, Drake read about Luffy and Law's victory from a newspaper. He acknowledged that Doflamingo killed his father but did not hold a grudge. Major Battles * Interrupted the fight between Killer and Urouge * X Drake, Urouge, Scratchmen Apoo and Basil Hawkins vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista * X Drake vs. Scotch * X Drake vs. Caribou Pirates Translation and Dub Issues While written as is, the "X" in his name is meant to be read as "diez" (as "X" is the Roman numeral for ten), which means ten in Spanish, and can also be used as a surname. Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Py Berry Match *One Piece: Burning Blood Support Appearances *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle Trivia *In the line-up of the pirate ships owned by the Eleven Supernovas (excluding Luffy and Zoro's, as well as the Heart Pirate's Submarine) shown in the aftermath of the Battle of Marineford, there is what appears to be a Marine battleship with an inverted color scheme. Due to his former life and rank as a rear admiral in the Marines, X-Drake either captured this ship for his own purposes or used the inverted color scheme for his personal ship. *His name is based on real life privateer Sir Francis Drake. *In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, X Drake is ranked the 58th most popular character in One Piece. *He shares his name, sideburns, and Voice actor with another character. However, this character is still a member of the Marines and is also non-canon. *He was given two birthdays: one through an SBS (October 24th) and another in a databook (October 10th). References External Links *Sir Francis Drake - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate X Drake is named after. *BBC Historic Figures - article about Sir Francis Drake. Site Navigation ca:X Drake de:X Drake fr:X. Drake it:X Drake Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Former Marines Category:Former Marine Rear Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Axemen Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:North Blue Characters